


Learn to Love Again

by Historygeek12



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Seven years have passed and Tom is ready to love again.





	Learn to Love Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardWerewolf15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWerewolf15/gifts).

> This story contains spoilers for the film.   
When I saw the film this idea wouldn't leave my head. I hope you all enjoy :D
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

Tom sighed, watching as the car headed down the drive and out of sight. He had waited to so long to have the house to himself. Not because he minded being around his in-laws but because he had other plans in mind. Robert and Cora were in Northumberland to visit Edith and Bertie, Mary and Henry were in London at some car show and besides the children, Tom was the only member of the family in the house.

He’d known for weeks the house would be quiet this weekend and that’s why he thought it was the perfect time to invite Lucy over. The two had kept in weekly contact following the royal visit of King George and Queen Mary nearly six months ago. In fact, he was more than smitten with the woman. It had been a long time since he had felt anything for another woman because Sybil had been his whole world. But since the royal visit Tom got the impression that the Crawley’s were more than content for Tom to re-marry and Violet was particularly keen.

The Irishman omitted a deep breath and glanced at himself in the mirror. She was due at the house anytime and it wasn’t that he was nervous about seeing her, but this weekend would be the make or break of their relationship. He was going to introduce her to Sybbie.

“Ah, Mr. Branson, there you are.”

Tom spun around quickly and found himself face to face with Thomas. “Mr. Barrow, can I help you with something?” He asked, wondering what the man was doing skulking about.

“I just wondered if you’d want waited on this evening or if you could manage on your own dinner.” He said, studying Tom.

“No thank you Mr. Barrow. I can manage on my own. You enjoy an evening off.” He said.

Thomas gave him a nod before disappearing back downstairs and Tom sighed. He didn’t really want any of the staff to find out Lucy was coming over because it would surely get back to Robert.

*

Tom was standing in the lounge, watching the grounds as he spotted a taxi coming up the drive. The former chauffer took a deep breath before going outside to greet Lucy. As the car came to a stop, he rushed over to open the door for, his smile growing when their eyes met. She looked even more beautiful than he could remember. “Miss Smith.” He smiled and extended his hand out for her to take.

“Mr. Branson.” She nodded in return, gripping his larger hand as she stepped out of the car. “It is lovely to be back at Downton.”

“It is a pleasure to have you here.” He said, picking up her bag and escorting her inside. He really didn’t want to be this formal, but he didn’t want the taxi driver to suspect anything. “How was your journey?”

“It was most wonderful.” She nodded. “Lady Bagshaw… Mother, paid for my train and it was very comfortable.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He smiled and closed the front door.

The second Tom was sure that they were alone he put her bag down and pulled her into his arms, his eyes studying her face, taking in the happiness she was radiating. “I have missed you so much.” He whispered, letting his right-hand trail down the side of her face.

Lucy felt her heart hammering in her chest as she looked up into Tom’s brown eyes. They had bonded over being the outsiders and it was obvious how much they had in common. “Words cannot even explain how much I have missed seeing your face every day. My thoughts of you got me through the toughest days when I was standing in a room now as Lady Bagshaw’s companion rather than her maid… and the stares…”

“The stares are the worst.” He whispered, linking his hand with hers. “But there will be none this weekend, I promise.”

She giggled, a small blush forming on her cheeks. “Good.”

Tom smiled in return and hesitated but slowly he moved in and brought their lips together, his heartbeat increasing as they shared a passionate kiss. As he pulled away, he couldn’t help but flush. “What have you done to me, Lucy?”

The woman chuckled and stroked a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. “I could ask you the same question, Tom.”

*

After showing Lucy to her room and letting her get settled in, Tom had wondered down to his daughter’s bedroom. Sybbie had just had dinner with her nanny and was in the process of doing some colouring. “Alright m’darling?” Tom asked as he came into the room.

“Daddy!” Sybbie smiled and climbed out of the chair she was sitting on.

Tom crouched down and opened his arms up for a hug. She looked so much like her Mother and no matter how hard Tom tried, he always ended up thinking of Sybil when he was around Sybbie. “Are you okay, love?” Tom asked as he hugged her.

“Yes, Daddy. Just finishing my picture before bed.” She said, clinging to him.

The two were close and Tom would not allow anything to change their relationship. He owed it to Sybil to be there for their daughter and put her happiness before his own. “Good m’darling.” He said, before pausing. “I have a question to ask you.”

“What is it?” She enquired, looking up at him.

“Um, well. I have a new friend… a lady friend and I would like you to meet her tomorrow. I thought we could go for a walk on the grounds and have a picnic.”

Sybil frowned. “Will she replace Mother?”

Tom’s eyes widened. “No m’darling, never.” He shook his head. “Your Mother will always be with you, in your heart.” He said to her gently. Surprised that she’d asked such a question.

Sybbie nodded softly, taking in what her Father was saying. “Okay Daddy. I’d like to meet her.”

“Thank you, Sybbie.” Tom said, releasing a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before standing up. “I love you.”

Sybbie smiled in response and touched her chest, just above where her heart was. “Love you too, Daddy.”

*

The following day Tom and Lucy were preparing for a day out in the grounds. “I’m excited to meet Sybbie.” Lucy whispered as she sat at the dining room table with Tom who was packing the food into a picnic basket.

“She is excited to meet you as well.” He beamed. “I’ll just go and get her.”

She nodded timidly, wondering how this would go. She couldn’t imagine it could be easy for the little girl to see her Father with another woman. When Tom left the room, it felt like an eternity until he returned. When she heard the door creak open Lucy lifted her head. Her nerves evaporated when she saw Sybbie. The girl was the spitting image of her Mother but had Tom’s deep brown eyes.

“Sybbie, love, this is Lucy.” Tom said softly as he guided her over to the table.

Lucy stood up and crouched down to Sybbie’s level, smiling gently. “It’s lovely to meet you Sybbie. Your Father has told me a lot about you.”

The young Crawley smiled and glanced up at her Father, unsure what to say but quickly faced Lucy again. “Do you like animals?” She asked.

Lucy nodded. “I do. I love animals, they are wonderful. Maybe we will find some when we are outside.” She said, noticing the smile growing on Tom’s face out of the corner of her eye.

“Yay!”

Lucy chuckled as Tom spoke up. “Shall we go then?”

Both women nodded.

*

They walked away from the house and found a nice spot near the river. It wasn’t only a nice spot, but it offered them privacy away from the house. Tom knew people would gossip and he wasn’t quite ready for that.

He was surprised at how well Lucy and Sybbie were getting on but then he remembered that both had been raised by one parent. He watched as Lucy and Sybbie ran around, laughing and bonding. It certainly brought a lump to Tom’s throat. He would never have the chance to see Sybil do that with their daughter, but it was equally as nice to see Sybbie happy and enjoying time with Lucy.

After some skipping, the two sat down on the picnic blanket laughing which pulled Tom from his thoughts. “Have fun, did we?” Tom grinned, noticing the way Sybbie was sitting in between Lucy’s legs.

“Yes Daddy! Lucy has agreed to pleat my hair for me.” She grinned.

“That’s nice of her.” Tom said, smiling as he watched Lucy play with his daughter’s hair. Although the Nanny sometimes styled her hair, Tom had never experimented, and it warmed his heart to see Lucy bonding with Sybbie like this.

“This is my Mother’s favourite way of wearing her hair.” Lucy explained to Sybbie as she put her brunette strands into pleats.

“My Aunt Mary used to wear her hair like this and then she got it cut!” Sybbie said. “But I liked it so I’m excited to look like her.”

“I’m sure you will.” She agreed.

It wasn’t long before Sybbie’s hair was in pleats. “You look beautiful Sybbie.” Tom beamed and kissed her forehead. “What do you say to Lucy?”

“Thank you, Lucy.” She grinned before rushing over to her skipping rope.

Tom watched her for a moment, his heart soaring with pride at how perfect she was. Although he had help, he took most of the responsibility for raising his daughter and he was incredibly proud of the way she’d turned out.

“Oh Tom.” Lucy said quietly. “She is a wonderful girl. I am so grateful you allowed me to meet her.”

Tom turned his head to look at her, his hand instantly reaching for hers. “She is my world, Lucy, and if we are going to work, she needed to like you.”

Lucy nodded, hearing the compassion in his voice. “You know me well enough Tom to know that I would welcome her into my family with open arms. She’s had a rough start losing her Mother like she did, and I would want nothing more than for her to be happy.”

Tom’s bottom lip wobbled. “That means more to me than you will ever know, Lucy.” He whispered before giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

*

The three of them arrived back at Downton just as night was beginning to fall. The Nanny came to collect Sybbie and get her settled for the evening, leaving Lucy and Tom alone. “Shall we go and get freshened up for dinner?” He asked.

Lucy nodded and reached for his hand. They climbed a few stairs before Lucy spoke. “Thank you for the most wonderful afternoon, Tom. It has been a long time since I smiled like this.”

Tom smiled softly in response. “Me too, Lucy.”

The pair stopped at the top of the stairs and glanced fondly at one another. Today had made clear to Tom that she was the one. “See you in a moment.” She said to him before disappearing into her room.

Tim disappeared into his own room, his heart pounding in his chest. He had honestly never expected to feel this way about anyone ever again but Lucy… Lucy had captured his heart. He splashed some water on his face before removing his shirt. The events of the day were running through his mind, Sybbie’s infectious laughter, Lucy’s bigger than life smile and him being happy. It was such a nice feeling, one that he had been missing since Sybil’s passing.

He was searching for a fresh shirt to put on when there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Tom called out, assuming it would be Anna. Even after he’d asked her not to, she still came and stripped down his sheets.

He heard the door open and close again, but no one spoke. When he turned around, he came face to face with Lucy. The woman was standing smiling, the blue dress she was wearing highlighted her eyes. “Whoa…” He mumbled, unable to form proper words.

Lucy giggled and took a step closer to him, smirking. “I can’t believe I’m dressed before you.” She said, almost teasingly.

Tom glanced down and cursed, realising that he was only wearing trousers and a vest. “I got distracted.”

“Distracted?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes.” He admitted. “Thinking about you.”

Feeling brave, Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and brought their heads together, till their noses were almost touching. “I was thinking about you too.” She whispered.

Tom felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “You were?”

She nodded and gingerly brushed her lips against his, drawing him into a tender kiss. She relaxed when she felt him kiss back, his hands clasping together behind her back. The kiss became more passionate and Tom pulled her closer in his grasp. The only thing that stopped them was the sound of the door opening.

“Mr Branson-” Anna’s voice stopped. “I am so sorry.”

Tom stepped back from Lucy immediately and grabbed his shirt, pulling it on immediately. “Anna, I apologise I…”

“No need to apologise Mr. Branson. It’s okay.” She said. “I’ll come back later.”

Before Tom could say anything more, she was gone. “Sorry.” Lucy said, laughing slightly. “That was my fault.”

“No, no. These things happen.” He said. “Anyway, I was enjoying myself.”

She smirked. “Me too.”

Tom smiled and held out his arm. “Shall we go downstairs and enjoy dinner?” He enquired, a charmingly devilish grin on his face as always.

“I would love to Mr. Branson.”

“Great, then follow me Miss. Smith.”

As they descended the stairs, Tom slipped his free hand into his pocket. His fingers lightly brushed the velvet of the ring box and a smile came to his face. He just hoped she would say yes.


End file.
